


[Podfic] Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: camelotsolstice, Community: podficbigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Queer Families, Queer Themes, Roommates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>new_kate's story read aloud:</p><p>"Modern AU. Arthur moves to a a different city to start a new life and become a new man. On a whim he decides to share a flat with an attractive stranger, and quickly gets drawn into Merlin's odd little world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162516) by [new_kate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/new_kate/pseuds/new_kate). 
  * Inspired by [Podfic Big Bang (art) : Little Wooden Boy and the Belly of Love, read by sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244117) by [yue_ix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix). 



> I remember wanting to read this wonderful story out loud as soon as I read it at the first Camelot Solstice, even though I hadn't done anything nearly that long at the time. It ended up being one of my favorite podfics that I've made. I love yue-ix's cover art so much! Please check out her notes and the larger version at the link above and tell her how awesome she is.

Original cover art by yue-ix.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Little%20Wooden%20Boy%20and%20the%20Belly%20of%20Love.mp3) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 1:29:33
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin/Little%20Wooden%20Boy%20and%20the%20Belly%20of%20Love.m4b) | **Size:** 43 MB | **Duration:** 1:29:33

  
---|---


End file.
